Модуль:Math
--[[ Этот модуль содержит некоторые основные математические функции. Вызываемые функции random Интерфейс к функции math.random() стандартной библиотеки Lua. Выдаёт число из полуинтервала или интервалов [0,A или A,B, смотря сколько параметров задано. max min Максимальный и минимальный из нумерованных параметров #invoke, а при их отсутствии — вызывающего шаблона. round Округляет первый параметр или value до количества знаков второго или precision, 0.5 последнего разряда округляется до 1, меньшие числа — до 0. order Порядок (округлённый вниз десятичный логарифм модуля или 0 для 0) числа, заданного аргументом 1 или x. precision Точность числа (младший значащий разряд). С параметром check_fraction, заданным и не равным пустой строке, 0, false или no, понимает простые дроби и возвращает десятичный логарифм делителя. precision_format Аргументы как в предыдущей. Форматирует число согласно текущему языку страницы (в русской Википедии это русский), использует типографский минус «−» и нотацию «·10''x''». Roman Римские цифры для целых чисел от 1 до 4999999. Экспортируемые функции _cleanNumber(frame,x) Первый параметр — требуемый фрейм, второй — число в строке. Возвращает два значения: первое — число, полученное применением функции , а при её неуспехе — к аргументу x''; второй — подрезанная от пробелов исходная строка. Используется внутри модуля для всех принимаемых числовых параметров. _order(n) Порядок числа n. _precision(x) Точность числа, записанного в строке x (десятичная дробь, возможен экспоненциальный вид через eE). _round(value, precision) Округление по границе 0,5, аргументы — числа. Категория:Наука:Модули ]] -- This module provides a number of basic mathematical operations. local z = {} -- Generate random number function z.random( frame ) first = tonumber(frame.args1) -- if it doesn't exist it's NaN, if not a number it's nil second = tonumber(frame.args2) if first then -- if NaN or nil, will skip down to final return if first <= second then -- could match if both nil, but already checked that first is a number in last line return math.random(first, second) end return math.random(first) end return math.random() end -- order | value }} function z.order(frame) local input_string = (frame.args1 or frame.args.x or '0'); local input_number; input_number = z._cleanNumber( frame, input_string ); if input_number nil then return 'Ошибка формата данных: нечисловое входное значение при определении десятичной степени' else return z._order( input_number ) end end function z._order(x) if x 0 then return 0 end return math.floor(math.log10(math.abs(x))) end -- precision | value }} function z.precision( frame ) local input_string = (frame.args1 or frame.args.x or '0'); local trap_fraction = frame.args.check_fraction or false; local input_number; if type( trap_fraction ) 'string' then trap_fraction = trap_fraction:lower(); if trap_fraction 'false' or trap_fraction '0' or trap_fraction 'no' or trap_fraction '' then trap_fraction = false; else trap_fraction = true; end end if trap_fraction then local pos = string.find( input_string, '/', 1, true ); if pos ~= nil then if string.find( input_string, '/', pos + 1, true ) nil then local denominator = string.sub( input_string, pos+1, -1 ); local denom_value = tonumber( denominator ); if denom_value ~= nil then return math.log10(denom_value); end end end end input_number, input_string = z._cleanNumber( frame, input_string ); if input_string nil then return 'Ошибка формата данных: нечисловое входное значение при определении дробной части' else return z._precision( input_string ) end end function z._precision( x ) x = string.upper( x ) local decimal = string.find( x, '.,', 1 ) local exponent_pos = string.find( x, 'E', 1, true ) local result = 0; if exponent_pos ~= nil then local exponent = string.sub( x, exponent_pos + 1 ) x = string.sub( x, 1, exponent_pos - 1 ) result = result - tonumber( exponent ) end if decimal ~= nil then result = result + string.len( x ) - decimal return result end local pos = string.len( x ); while x:byte(pos) string.byte('0') do pos = pos - 1 result = result - 1 if pos <= 0 then return 0 end end return result end -- max | value1 | value2 | ... }} OR When used with no arguments, it takes its input from the parent frame. Note, any values that do not evaluate to numbers are ignored. function z.max( frame ) local args = frame.args; if args1 nil then local parent = frame:getParent(); args = parent.args; end local max_value = nil; local i = 1; while argsi ~= nil do local val = z._cleanNumber( frame, argsi ); if val ~= nil then if max_value nil or val > max_value then max_value = val; end end i = i + 1; end return max_value end -- min | value1 | value2 | ... }} OR When used with no arguments, it takes its input from the parent frame. Note, any values that do not evaluate to numbers are ignored. function z.min( frame ) local args = frame.args; if args1 nil then local parent = frame:getParent(); args = parent.args; end local min_value = nil; local i = 1; while argsi ~= nil do local val = z._cleanNumber( frame, argsi ); if val ~= nil then if min_value nil or val < min_value then min_value = val; end end i = i + 1; end return min_value end -- round | value | precision }} -- function z.round(frame) local value, precision; value = z._cleanNumber( frame, frame.args1 or frame.args.value or 0 ); precision = z._cleanNumber( frame, frame.args2 or frame.args.precision or 0 ); if value nil or precision nil then return 'Ошибка формата данных: нечисловое входное значение при округлении до целого' else return z._round( value, precision ); end end function z._round( value, precision ) local rescale = math.pow( 10, precision ); return math.floor( value * rescale + 0.5 ) / rescale; end -- precision_format | number | precision }} function z.precision_format( frame ) -- For access to Mediawiki built-in formatter. local lang = mw.getContentLanguage(); local value_string, value, precision; value, value_string = z._cleanNumber( frame, frame.args1 or 0 ); precision = z._cleanNumber( frame, frame.args2 or 0 ); -- Check for non-numeric input if value nil or precision nil then return 'Ошибка формата данных: нечисловое входное значение при округлении с заданной точностью' end local current_precision = z._precision( value ); local order = z._order( value ); -- Due to round-off effects it is neccesary to limit the returned precision under -- some circumstances because the terminal digits will be inaccurately reported. if order + precision >= 14 then orig_precision = z._precision( value_string ); if order + orig_precision >= 14 then precision = 13 - order; end end -- If rounding off, truncate extra digits if precision < current_precision then value = z._round( value, precision ); current_precision = z._precision( value ); end local formatted_num = lang:formatNum( math.abs(value) ); local sign; -- Use proper unary minus sign rather than ASCII default if value < 0 then sign = '−'; else sign = ''; end -- Handle cases requiring scientific notation if string.find( formatted_num, 'E', 1, true ) ~= nil or math.abs(order) >= 9 then value = value * math.pow( 10, -order ); current_precision = current_precision + order; precision = precision + order; formatted_num = lang:formatNum( math.abs(value) ); else order = 0; end formatted_num = sign .. formatted_num; -- Pad with zeros, if needed if current_precision < precision then local padding; if current_precision <= 0 then if precision > 0 then local zero_sep = lang:formatNum( 1.1 ); formatted_num = formatted_num .. zero_sep:sub(2,2); padding = precision; if padding > 20 then padding = 20; end formatted_num = formatted_num .. string.rep( '0', padding ); end else padding = precision - current_precision if padding > 20 then padding = 20; end formatted_num = formatted_num .. string.rep( '0', padding ); end end -- Add exponential notation, if necessary. if order ~= 0 then -- Use proper unary minus sign rather than ASCII default if order < 0 then order = '−' .. lang:formatNum( math.abs(order) ); else order = lang:formatNum( order ); end formatted_num = formatted_num .. '·10' .. order .. '' end return formatted_num; end -- Helper function that interprets the input numerically. If the input does not appear to be a number, attempts evaluating it as a parser functions expression. function z._cleanNumber( frame, number_string ) if number_string nil or number_string:len() 0 then return nil, nil; end -- Attempt basic conversion local number = tonumber( number_string ) -- If failed, attempt to evaluate input as an expression if number nil then local attempt = frame:callParserFunction( '#expr', number_string ); attempt = tonumber( attempt ); if attempt ~= nil then number = attempt; number_string = tostring( number ); else number = nil; number_string = nil; end else -- String is valid but may contain padding, clean it. number_string = mw.text.trim(number_string) end return number, number_string; end function roman(i) local w, t, val, let = {}, { {1000, "M"}, {900, "CM"}, {500, "D"}, {400, "CD"}, {100, "C"}, {90, "XC"}, {50, "L"}, {40, "XL"}, {10, "X"}, {9, "IX"}, {5, "V"}, {4, "IV"}, {1, "I"} } for n, v in ipairs(t) do val, let = unpack(v) wn=string.rep(let,i/val) i=i % val end return table.concat(w) end function z.Roman(frame) -- Преобразует числа от 1 до 4999999 в римские local function try_tonumber(a) return math.floor(tonumber(a) or error('\.. a ..'\' не является числом.')); end local str = frame.args1 or ; if str '' then -- пустой параметр return str; end local r, N = pcall(try_tonumber, str); -- попытка преобразовать в число if r then if N<1 or N>=5e6 then return frame.args2 or 'N/A' end local R=N%5000 N=(N-R)/1000 return (N>0 and table.concat{,roman(N),''} or '')..roman® else return '' .. N .. ''; -- вывод ошибки end end return z